monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeadCat
Thanks for that patch guide and for your edits! PitchBlack696 (talk) 17:55, 6 July 2008 (UTC) About the patch Does the patch for real?! If yes can I inherit my MHF2 Data to the patched MHP 2nd G?Richard 09:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yes the patch is real, im using it right now on my PSP. The only way you can take your Data to MHp2G is to convert your MHF2 to Portable 2 data (The japanese version)You can find a program to do that. (Note that you only take Rarity 3 and lower items/armor with you to G. mhp2g patch hey deadcat can you go to the chat? i would like for you to help me concerning the patch. PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'll be right there. DeadCat 21:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) quick question about mhp2g can you just tell me how meny hunter ranks there are in mhp2g dont have it im trying to finish a page but i dont know get back to me plz It goes up to HR9 DeadCat 16:37, 19 July 2008 (UTC) thank ya hi soz about earlier. i have written the whole giude and also added new 1s too. your guide was helpfull but i dont appreciate the fact that you deleted most of that. see ya some time on the wiki fadalisdestroyer 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Chatroom why arent you and reid on the chatroom? Vizard45 11:38, 19 July 2008 (UTC) BEcasue Im lazy and Reid is a coo coo head. MHP2G Feature ...You gotta be kidding me... Ok, new B-Day Item: MHP2G! Let me know what EXACTLY to do to download the English patch, and what I need, if you can. Thankyou! Duskfatalis2 01:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Before I say anything, this isnt about the house decorating is it? Because I said thats in MH frontier not MHP2G. If you still want to get MHP2G, just say so. Monster Help Lol, sorry im new, But how Whats a good strat to fight tigrex? or maybe Kusula Daora, Im at the last mission on the **** Quests (Daora) And need to beat tigrex to go to the ***** Missions.... Any Help? ty vm if you reply I dont have one for kusha, but for tiggy bring Flash Bombs and things to make flash bombs (Bomb Material + Flash Bug) and Shock Traps (Genpray Fang + Trap Tool). All you need to do is keep flashing tiggy. Dont let it move. Tiggy is very easy to flash, all you need to do it throw it right in front of his face. (He can be flashed in/out rage) its should be really easy if you keep flashing him, dont forget to use your shock traps whenever you need too!) PS: If you have any other questions I'll gladly answer them the best I can. Hey, Droppin by to say hi, and thank you once more ^^..Ive got ANOTHER question lol, Im stuck on the Kushula Daora quest on the four star 's from the old lady. I was wondering if you knew how to tackle this Monster. Oh and whenever im in the chatroom, nobody seems to respond to my text, and i feel ignored lol...Any suggestions? Ty and reply soon. Longsword114 23:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ehhh, why not wait on the kusha mission? You don't need to do it to get to the next star. wait till you have a better weapon and better armor to tackle him. DeadCat 02:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Chat Plz come on the chat i am really lonley and thxs for the comment on my user talk. and i dont think i have done this right.LOL oh and its Josh ROFL. Hey, i was wondering, Whats up with Wifi Max? If i have it, isnt it like a 100 mile radius around me and i can play MHF with whoever is in the radius? its confusing me.... Pls relpy soon? Longsword114 19:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) First of all to use wifi max, you have to download special drivers for it and install those for it. I'm not sure how far the radius is, you also have to download a program called Xlink kai, heres more info: "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides Thanks, ill try to egg on my dad hard enough to look into it with me, And ty for editiing my Fallen Objects page, looks nice ^^ Longsword114 03:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) No problem, and thanks I'm glad you like it. :D DeadCat 03:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Its funny seeing your name pop up every minuite or so :D Youve been a busy little bee :P Longsword114 03:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Rofl, I just like doing this :D DeadCat 04:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Well its good you like it, cuase it helps noobs like me :D Longsword114 04:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Got a strat to take down a gravios with a LS? Longsword114 23:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) lol nope, I hate fighting that thing. Not my strong point, sorry. DeadCat 00:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, another question, How would one unlock Pink Rathian or Azure Rathalos? im sick of normal ian armor and i cant get los plates and i rly need help!!!! HaLpLongsword114 05:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Get farther in the guild/Village DeadCat 05:14, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks, oh and how could i get a weapon like Smoulder Dragonsword? i dont know if im far enoguh yet sence im just about finished with the five star quests from the old lady, and ill have to do the guild quests like thier aint no tommorw, seeing im only HR2, Is it true that once you kill 10 rathalos and 10 rathian that you unlock silver los and gold ian? Longsword114 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Being an Admin You're now an admin! Congrats. PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:18, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks a lot pitch! DeadCat 05:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats Deadcat! I really think you deserved it :)Longsword114 05:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks LS! DeadCat 05:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =D, no problem. You deserve it. Remember Spidermans old grandpappy, use your new powers with responsibility. =p PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) LOL! I make sure to remember those words, thanks again. DeadCat 05:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I've been meaning to fix this page up for a LONG time now. Take a look-see just to make sure you know your powers and how to use them. . PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the club DeadCat, im happy ive finally got some help with this wiki, ive been having personal issues lately so i havnt been able to be on as much as i used to. like pitch said use ur powers wisely and all that good stuff. if u have any questions just lemme know and ill help u out. Truerurouni(talk) 16:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks true, and I'll be sure to ask you anything if I need it. Good luck with your issues pal, hope to see you here again! DeadCat 16:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Fallen Objects (file) I'm going to move that page to "Dropped Items Guide." Articles with the (file) are supposed to be a page from the magazine in the house in MHF2. I'm letting you know cause you're currently working on it (and it looks good). PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted that changed anyway! Thanks for giving me the heads up. DeadCat 22:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =Heeelllppp!!!= Hey, its LS and i needed to know how to get Kai to work? im in like rage mode from the headaches of wanting online soo much.... Please help me?! or just tell me the whole story of how to get Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Online! Longsword114 20:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) http://www.ps3forums.com/showthread.php?t=85143 DeadCat 00:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ok man oh and thanks for fixing the Remobra Videos page how do you bring the video here user:boltman31 Just put VIDEOTAG The video tag is the bunch of letters you see at the end of the video URL. EX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI SO it will look like this: Y6ljFaKRTrI It will appear like this: Y6ljFaKRTrI DeadCat 02:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =!= Lol that song pwns... ;D Longsword114 02:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Rofl, Love portal DeadCat 02:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, made me put it on my page....Longsword114 00:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) =From Xariamaru= Hey, i got your message and i started working on the skill page you sent me, i wonder if i should also make individual pages for the skills to get faster access with the search engine. Also on a side note, i have been working on remodeling the armors listed like this Leather armor i changed, im not very fond to the model its used on some other armors since doesnt give enough details about the individual parts as in help to create more custom made sets. Xariamaru 22:06, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Xariamaru I think that armor page looks great! Keep up the good work, and its up to you about the individual pages. The only thing I have to say about the armor page is the material table is a tad confusing, maybe its just me. DeadCat 23:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC)